codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Lyoko Warriors
, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois, William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama.]] Lyoko Warriors (also referred to as "Team Lyoko",' "the group"', "the team" or "the gang") is the name given to the group of the main characters in Code Lyoko; Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar, briefly Elisabeth Delmas before she got kicked out, briefly Jim Morales before a return to the past (there was no time to scan him in), and later, Laura Gauthier, who was eventually also kicked out. The Lyoko Warriors battle the evil computer program named X.A.N.A. and stop it from achieving its goal of world domination. Their main headquarters is located at the Factory. However Kadic Academy could also be considered as such. History In the first season, the sole purpose of the Lyoko Warriors was to materialize Aelita and shut down the Supercomputer and X.A.N.A. with it. They achieved this in Code: Earth, however. X.A.N.A. planted a virus in Aelita which killed her if the Supercomputer were to shut down. In the second season, following the revelation that Aelita had a virus inside of her, the group continued fighting in search of an "anti-virus" for Aelita. However, with the introduction of Franz Hopper and Carthage, the group's goals were expanded upon. It was gradually revealed that Hopper was Aelita's father, and that he built Lyoko as a sanctuary for Aelita and him, and X.A.N.A. was originally a program made for the purpose of destroying Project Carthage, a military program that involved his advances in time travel. X.A.N.A. escapes from the Supercomputer during what the group thought was the attempt to cure Aelita by completely wiping out her memory and thus killing her. However, Franz Hopper appears and revives her and restores her memory. X.A.N.A., now free from Lyoko's boundaries, is now located on the web. The third season features Jeremie trying to figure out how to directly access Carthage. X.A.N.A. is still sending attacks, however these attacks are more ruthless as he is now in the web. Throughout the season, X.A.N.A. attempts to wipe out the four sectors to prevent the team from accessing Carthage. He does this through possessing Aelita, by forcing her to go into Way Towers and planting X.A.N.A.'s code into the interfaces, wiping out the sectors one-by-one. WIlliam joins the team to make handling X.A.N.A.'s attacks easier, but instead, he gets captured and possessed and wipes out the core of Lyoko. In the fourth season, the group has a whole lot on their list: rebuilding Lyoko, recovering William, traveling the web in search for X.A.N.A., trying to cover up William's disappearance, finding Franz Hopper, along with the everyday issues of school and life. Through the course of the season, these goals are fulfilled however with the cost of Franz Hopper's life and a handful of questions left unanswered. In Code Lyoko Evolution, they're trying to piece together X.A.N.A.'s return, and how Franz Hopper is connected to it. They discover a Replika called Cortex which contains valuable information. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi have ability to use the towers same way as Aelita, but all four of them are targeted by X.A.N.A. who needs their source codes, which he can only steal through spectres in the real world. William proves himself to the team and is accepted back. Also Laura joins the team as an aid for Jeremy at the lab. With William and Laura into the group, the team will try to investigate who revived X.A.N.A. and why. Unfortunately, they encounter new enemies called "The Ninjas". Members Current The current members consists of six junior high school children. *Jeremie Belpois – Jeremie is more often than not the team's main leader and intellectual strategist, as well as their source of profound knowledge and intelligence. Jeremie acts as "the operator"; he manages everything for virtualizing and devirtualizing, anything that does with the Supercomputer. He is Aelita's love interest, and their romantic relationship has been featured on the series, although not as strong and deep as Ulrich's and Yumi's romantic relationship. *Aelita Schaeffer – Aelita was originally thought to be a mere computer program in the form of a human body of solid flesh and blood until she was successfully materialized on Earth by Jeremy, and her real history was eventually revealed. She has the ability to use the interfaces in Lyoko. Originally a defenseless elf on Lyoko, Aelita becomes a strong angel (with wings) in the fourth season. Her main weapon is energy fields which can destroy monsters on contact (excluding Megatanks) and she also possesses the ability to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself (Creativity), she is also able to freeze her enemies in a block of ice (Petrification). She has a new rival (similar to Ulrich and William's rivalry) named Laura Gauthier, who both compete for Jeremie's heart (again, similar to Ulrich and William competing for Yumi's heart and romantic affections). They were both hostile to each other, until in Rendez-vous where Aelita thanks Laura for helping Jeremie. *Ulrich Stern – Ulrich is hot-headed, stubborn, and shy, although loyal and thoughtful. In the first season, Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko, however his role as this was diminished in the following seasons. Ulrich is a samurai on Lyoko, with the abilities to split into three ("triplicate") and run very quickly ("super sprint"). His weapon is a sword, although in the fourth season, he was given katanas (dual swords). Ulrich is Yumi's love interest and their relationship is, to say the least, "complicated". Back then, he and William were big rivals, trying there best to catch Yumi's attention. Later on in Rivalry, Ulrich got assistance from his rival, thus allowing William to officially rejoin the group. As of now, they are now friends. *Odd Della Robbia – Odd is the jokester of the team, and he constantly makes jokes constantly, much to his team members' annoyance. Odd has blonde hair with a purple streak. Odd is messy, disorganized, and cheap although he is loyal and honest. Odd acts more of a member than a leader, although he has taken command on occasion, especially in Marabounta. Odd is a cat on Lyoko and defends himself with laser arrows and his shield. Odd originally had the ability to see the future, however this was ability was later removed. *Yumi Ishiyama – Yumi is the mature one of the group, that is, the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Yumi is the oldest and is somewhat the leader, however this role is not "officially" established. Yumi is a geisha on Lyoko, reflecting her Japanese heritage and has the ability to move things with her mind ("telekinesis"). She is also gifted in aerobatics as she can balance herself in sticky situations. She is Ulrich's love interest, however throughout the show, she states that she is not interested but this proves not to be the case. *William Dunbar – He had officially joined the Lyoko Warriors in Double Trouble for the many times he had been a great asset while on Earth against X.A.N.A's attacks. At first, William was immature and cocky when it came to fight X.A.N.A., much to the annoyance of his fellow team members. On his first battle on Lyoko, due to his showing off and recklessness, he was possessed by X.A.N.A. and destroyed the Core. For the most part in the fourth season, William was possessed and battled the group in, addition to X.A.N.A.'s monsters, until being rescued and freed in Down to Earth. William's avatar was a Doppelsöldner when he first went to Lyoko. Before then, the Lyoko Warriors were wary of him going to Lyoko and back to joining the group but in Rivalry, William is fully accepted back in to the group when he helps out Ulrich on a mission in Lyoko. William is the only other member of the group that is the same age as Yumi. He is also the oldest member of the group. Former *Laura Gauthier – The unreliable and often mistrusted seventh and newest warrior. Laura made her first appearance in Code Lyoko Evolution where she corrected Jeremie on a question. She helped out the team on a mission in Lyoko. Laura wanted to join the group, but instead, was denied by Aelita. Like William, Laura started to remember bits and pieces of her memory in which she helps the group. In Virus, she is accepted into the team, not only because she helped out, but because she altered the program into the Core of Lyoko, allowing her to be invulnerable to the return to the past. Laura is mainly considered as Aelita's romantic rival, as she seems to deeply be romantically attracted to Jeremie. Her memory of the group was erased after betraying Jeremie because she wanted to erase X.A.N.A., while Jeremie want to keep X.A.N.A. around longer to find out where Aelita's mother is. The last time she spoke to Jeremie was in an argument. She also endangered William by telling him to activate the virus that would destroy X.A.N.A, causing Scyphozoa to possess him again. Having gone too far and acting without permission, Laura was officially kicked out and had her memory successfully erased due to Jeremie's new-and-improved return to the past function. *Elisabeth Delmas – She is more known by her nickname Sissi, whose goal is to win the heart of Ulrich. In X.A.N.A. Awakens, Sissi is yet again trying to do just this. But when Ulrich doesn't show up that night, she storms off to find him, running into Odd, who is following Ulrich, who kidnapped Kiwi. She goes with Odd to the factory and inadvertently stumbles upon the secret of Lyoko, and becomes a part of the gang. The next day, Sissi expresses her interest in going to Lyoko. However, after being targeted in X.A.N.A.'s attack, Sissi reveals the secret to her father and is kicked out of the group for betraying them. She did so out of concern for her friends' lives, but they unfortunately don't know that and so they treat her coldly afterward, sparking a feud between her and them. A return to the past is launched, and Sissi never remembers any of the events that happened. She did aid the team again many times, like in Ultimatum for example when she operated the supercomputer. In the end however she always lost her memory because of the time reversion. *Kiwi – The only non-human member of the group. Kiwi was brought to Kadic as Odd's pet, much to the dismay of Ulrich. Kiwi has displayed a low degree of intelligence, but has proven useful to the group on occasion. Kiwi was supposed to be the first one to be virtualized into Lyoko, but Odd became the test subject instead with his attempt to save his dog in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Kiwi also helped Odd reload his arrows once in Canine Conundrum, although accidentally. He does not appear in Code Lyoko Evolution as he is staying with Odd's older sisters named Elisabeth, Louise, Pauline, Marie and Adele. Temporary and Aides *Jim Morales – Member in Code: Earth and False Start. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a heated chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Roachsters and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. His memory was erased by time reversion, though Jim has proven himself many times after this. Jeremie even said at the end of the episode Opening Act that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to Jim, as a time reversion was about to take place. Trivia *Jeremie, Laura, and Aelita are the smartest and most knowledgeably intelligent ones in the team. Yumi and William are also a bit smart while Ulrich struggles a bit on some of his tests. Odd usually doesn't bother to try (such as in Final Mix where he made a paper crane instead of finishing his test). *Laura is the only Lyoko Warrior who has not been virtualized. However, In the episode Friday the 13th, she almost went to Lyoko to assist Odd, but was stopped by Aelita. Had she went to Lyoko, the Time Reversion would not have erased her memory. *Ulrich, Yumi and Laura are only ones who haven't been possessed (or in Odd's case zombified) by X.A.N.A.. Not counting X.A.N.A. taking control over Ulrich's body once. *All of the Warriors have used "Lyoko Warriors" as the team name at one point or another. It is mostly used as the team name in Evolution. At the end of X.A.N.A. Awakens part 2, it is Yumi who comes up with the group name. *At some point, every Lyoko Warrior, apart from Aelita and Yumi have, at one point, been temporarily or permanently kicked out of the group. *Laura is the only member who has not been a victim of X.A.N.A. attacks. *Sissi, William and Laura are the only Lyoko Warriors to be banished from the group for a much longer time than a single episode. *Aelita and William are the only Lyoko Warriors who do not make an appearance in Garage Kids. Gallery >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 1 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 2 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 3 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 4 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Evolution ca:Guerrers de Lyoko es:Guerreros de Lyoko fi:Lyoko-soturit fr:Lyoko-Guerriers gl:Guerreiros de Lyoko it:Guerrieri Lyoko pl:Wojownicy Lyoko pt:Guerreiros de Lyoko ro:Războinic pe Lyoko ru:Воин Лиоко sr:Лиоко ратници Category:Organizations Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Characters Category:William Category:Yumi Category:Odd Category:Aelita Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Ulrich Category:Heroes Category:Laura Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko Category:Things appear in game